moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barony of Gilston
human | Row 5 title = Holdings | Row 5 info = Duehbury Keep, Dalomaer's Rest and Valerun | Row 6 title = Natural Resources | Row 6 info = Kingsblood(herb), Strangle kelp(herb), Silver(ore) and Iron(ore) | Row 7 title = Government | Row 7 info = Hereditary Monarchy | Row 8 title = Knights | Row 8 info = Arthur Langley }}((constantly being updated)) Location The Barony of Gilston is located in Northern Stranglethorn vale. It's located within a small valley that is just past Duskwood border as a buffer between it and the harsh jungles of Stranglethorn. Holdings of Gilston =Duehbury Keep= Named after the first Baron of Gilston. This keep was originally the main barracks for the Stormwind soldiers once the Gurubashi War turned for the better for Stormwind. After the war and things settled back to normal, Duehbury refused to turn a blind eye to the trolls thinking them no longer a threat. She would strengthen the keep and turned it more into a well guarded town. The keep hosts the main bulk of it's light foot soldiers and guerrilla scouts. This would be the seat of power for the barony, were law, commerce and trade take place. There is a training academy and improved barracks for were soldiers are trained for the harsh terrain of Stranglethorn. =Dalomaer's Rest= Named of after the second in command to Duehbury, Dalomaer's rest was the first small outpost established after the keep was made. It's first purpose was for to ensure safe passage into Gilston for merchants who brave traveling as far as Stranglethorn as well as the safe passafe of citizens of the Barony in and out of the land. This village is more known for trade as it is close to the gate for the Barony with a few local farmlands. =Valerun= Valerun is the breadbasket for Gilston. Much of the food is grown for the barony. Strangletthorn vale is not know to grow typical items seen from Stormwind, instead more tropical fruits and vegetables are grown on the farms around Valerun. Next important items taken cared of within the small town is all the mining ores from the near by mines bring in Silver into the town which will be sent out to Stormwind or to the keep itself. History Gilston was founded a little after the Gurubashi War just before the first war occurred. Originally the place was a barracks for Stormwind soldiers to keep watch of troll attacks coming into Duskwood. After the war with the trolls, the barracks and the people who lived near by came together under Duehbury's leadership making a livable place. It's first few years of taking civilians in outside the military was difficult. The harsh landscape of Stranglethorn made normal means of farming more diffcult. Commodities Gilston's prime commodities that are traded to Stormwind is the raw ore Silver and Iron. The herbal plants such as Kingsblood, Strangle kelp and liferoot is also traded to Stormwind besides being used locally for various potions. Category:Places Category:Stranglethorn Vale Locations